


Day 7 of spideypool week : Wedding Day

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 of spideypool week : Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pudding_and_poison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/gifts).



Wade looked at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the ruffles of his white wedding gown. Half of him thought he looked ugly as hell, but half of him, the half he was actually listening to, told him he looked absolutely lovely and ravishing.

He grabbed the bouquet from the nearby table and pulled the thin veil in place over his face. At least the guests won’t vomit first thing when he enters the church… Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

Wade took a deep breath and exited the room.

Soon he was there. Just inside the large doors. Looking at the altar. Where Peter stood in his tuxedo, staring at him. The largest smile he’s ever seen on the sweet little spider.

Wade couldn’t help but smile an equally large grin as he walked slowly down the aisle to the cliché, but mandatory, Wagnerian Bridal Chorus. From the corner of his eye he could see Preston wiping a metaphorical tear from her robotic eye and Logan looking at him with an uncharacteristically kind smile.

Ellie was standing beside the altar too in her little pink bridesmaid dress. The best men, Bob and Johnny, were solemnly standing behind her.

Wade gave his bouquet to Ellie and took Peter’s outstretched hand, taking their places in front of the priest and the rabbi, Peter having insisted on a mixed ceremony.

Never in all his life had Wade ever dared to dream he would one day stand there, next to the person he loved who accepted him for who he was, white dress, katanas and all, in a room filled with friends who cheered for them when they said ‘I do’.

******************

In the car during the ride from the church to the Avengers’ mansion where they were holding the reception, Peter and Wade held on tight, heads buried in each others’ neck, overwhelmed by wonder and happiness and love. So so much love it felt their heart could burst with it.

******************

At the reception, Peter found he could barely eat, his body overrun with emotions. Not to mention his cheeks were hurting from the constant smiling, but he just couldn’t stop. He drank a lot, though, just seeing Wade in that dress made him feel hot all over.

Aunt May came up to him, eyes red but filled with love and pride. They hugged for a long time.

“Peter, I am so happy for you. For you both. I can see it, you know, how perfect you are for each other. The happiness I can see in your eyes right now is the same one I felt when I married Ben. He would have loved to know Wade, they would have gotten along great!”

Peter gave a little laugh and mumbled a thank you against his aunt’s shoulder.

*********************

Three hours later, Peter and Wade were finally able to take their leave. A bit drunk, and giggling like teenagers, they made their way to the bridal suite they had booked. In less time that it usually takes, Peter had gotten rid of his clothes and was dragging Wade, still in his white dress, to straddle him on the bed.

“Hello Mister Wilson-Parker” whispered the scarred man.

“Hello to you too, Mister Wilson-Parker.” his husband said back.

They entwined their fingers and kissed tenderly.

Peter lifted the hem of Wade’s dress and it pooled around the merc’s waist. Spidey stroked his husband’s thighs but stopped with a lustful smirk when he reached the other’s ass.

“You…You haven’t been wearing underwear ALL DAY!?”

“Aaaall day.” Wade answered, peppering Peter’s face and neck with light kisses, smirking when he heard a needy groan.

Peter spread his legs, Wade readjusting his position so he could lay between them.

They made love slowly, sweetly, with the knowledge they had all the time in the world, that it was the beginning of forever.


End file.
